Glorfindel of Gondolin
by Lady Akyrial
Summary: The untold story of Glorfindel of Gondolin from the time of the Silmarillion to the Fourth Age. This is the story that the loremasters never knew. Canon with liberties taken, not AU.
1. Introduction

Suilad. I am Glorfindel of Gondolin. The loremasters say that I died after killing a Balrog when my white city fell. They teach that I was reborn to protect the line of Turgon; but they do not know the truth. I want the truth to be known, 'ere I return to Valinor at the beginning of the Fourth Age, The Age of Man. As I prepare to board the great white ship, I reflect upon my life, death, rebirth, and both my life and purpose in Arda.

My story begins as I leave Valinor and cross the Helcarax. I am not a kinslayer, but I must suffer their punishment, indeed, their exile because I chose to follow my cousin in loyalty. I can not say exactly why I chose to follow him, except that I felt deep within my fea that he had noble purpose. As we crossed the ice, Manwe warned us of the exile that would be imposed should we go further; but what is not known is that he mind-spoke with me and urged me to follow this path. If I was loyal to the truth and followed the will of the Valar, I would be held blameless in the great circle. My destiny was committed by this private knowledge and I followed Turgon over the frozen wasteland. We both lost much as we crossed the bleak ice – he, his wife, and me, my family in Valinor. The queen waits in Mandos' halls for such a time as Turgon is forgiven, but for me, my family was lost the moment I chose to leave. Someday, they would learn the truth of my sacrifice, and we would be reunited.

* * *

Author's Note: This story should be published in entirety within the next two days. For those readers that are following Corpsman, Up!, this story offers a back fill to Glorfindel's character. I appreciate any and all reviews and am researching through Encyclopedia of Arda.


	2. Gondolin

_Gondolin_

You know from the loremasters that Turgon created a great stronghold in the mountains. It was isolated from the other elven realms and once people settled there, they could not leave, except under the pain of death. This is true, but what you did not know was that Gondolin's residents could leave at length for hunting and farming, but they could not pass the dry river; however, any citizens who passed the city gates without a purpose must be back before nightfall or be gravely injured to avoid the king's wrath. It was here, in this sanctuary, that many of us had found peace and prospered. So peaceful was our respite that romances blossomed, several elflings were born, and we finally had time to excel in the arts.

Contrary to common lore, Turgon was an excellent host for the rare visitor. He was not angered when people came to our city, cautious perhaps, but not the one to arbitrarily throw a newcomer from the battlements (as has been rumored). Our king was kind and just, benevolent to all; moreover his fondness was for the elflings was well-known. He would invite the elflings into the palace to visit and play every week. It was here that he learned about his new young citizens and taught them about their heritage.

When his sister returned to Gondolin with her family, I saw a different side to Turgon. Despite being accepted as kin, Maeglin's father did not accept the king's edict for isolation. Instead, the insanity of his line showed itself and he vowed to kill himself and his son rather than be kept in a gilded cage. In a single cowardly act, he threw a poisoned javelin at Maeglin, but Aredhel (Turgon's sister) jumped in front of her son and took the wound. While it was not immediately fatal, it did kill her slowly and painfully over the next two days. We were enraged that the sweet Aredhel died and gave Eöl what he wanted most. Turgon and I threw him to his death off the cliffs of Caragdûr. This being said, it did not bring her back and justice would never be served for what he took from us.

My cousin once confided that Maeglin was peculiar, stating that he probably held a partial inheritance of his father's instability. We all found it odd that the elfling did not mourn his parents' deaths; but our healers attributed it to a deep and profound shock. Over time, he seemed to adapt to Turgon's guardianship; however, as the youngling approached his majority, Turgon became more reserved around him. He would not openly share certain conversations, nor would he take the youth on the normal excursions that would include talks of security matters. Idril later confided that Maeglin had an unnatural fondness for her, and her foresight showed a great calamity to befall the city because of his lust. She would not, nay could not, elaborate; she only said that this youngling alone carried the responsibility for what would happen.

Life became increasingly tense as Turgon's nephew grew to adulthood. One of the secondborn (Huor's son) had come to the city with a message from the Vala Ulmo, and over time, he fell in love with Idril. Soon after pronouncing their mutual love, they had wed and she bore Turgon's first and only grandson, Eärendil. Maeglin seemed to accept that he would not be able to claim Idril as he had previously voiced to any that would listen; moreover he was rather hostile to her new husband, Tuor, and the elfling. As you can imagine, this created strife within the royal household. In another private conversation, Turgon related that Idril had seen terrible visions, thus my cousin (not as a king) asked me to pledge my protection to Eärendil and his line. Knowing of Idril's powers, and being fond of this young elfling, I willingly agreed.

One day, Maeglin was out in the fields practicing his archery. He did not come into the city at dusk and my king was very worried about him being outside the gates alone. We found him two days later, in the fields – nary a scratch or bruise on him; but his memory was gone. The healers agreed that he must have fallen and hit his head; but I suspected differently and Idril avoided him from then on.

After Maeglin came back, Turgon invited me into private council with both Idril and Tuor. It seemed that Idril's visions grew more frequent. She detailed a great attack on our city and was convinced that it would fall to evil – what kind, she did not know; nor did she know when it would happen. Tuor presented plans to the king to create a secret tunnel to save the elflings and ellith. My cousin readily agreed and charged me with their safe evacuation if ever the need arose. My king, my cousin and my friend has sworn me to secrecy in this matter.

Author's Note: This muse for this story has been lingering in my mind for some time now. It is a new style of writing for me, and I would greatly appreciate any reviews that you, the reader would care to offer. All of my research has been conducted by using the Encyclopedia of Arda website and reading in the Silmarillion. Thank you for your time.

Lady A.


	3. The Fall of Gondolin

_The Fall of Gondolin_

I remember that we were celebrating the midsummer festival. At the height of the festivities, our artists' newest creations would be unveiled. Since many of us were of Noldor descent, we had many talented artisans who specialized in stonework, woodwork and carving, jewelry creation, pottery, and paints. The public square around the great fountain was milling with all of our citizens and excitement abounded as each new work was exposéd.

Normally, I chose not to attend such events, but this year was different. I had been courting a beautiful and gentile elleth named Lauriel for the past three months. When I say she was beautiful, it was the closest word that I knew of to describe her perfection. Like me, she had golden colored hair that fell beyond her backside (this color was a rarity in Gondolin). Her eyes were the color of the blue cornflower in the field, and they could change to a midnight blue or a sparkling sky blue depending on her moods. I could continue this narration of her features for hours, but for lack of time, I will suffice to say that she was of the fairest skin and her features were finely wrought. They portrayed her high noble lineage such as I have never seen in any other elleth. Lauriel was very reserved to those that did not know her, but once she became well acquainted, she could entertain even the dourest of counselors with the sharpest wit and driest humor. It was on this night that I had planned to profess my love and ask for her consent to bond.

The attack came without warning just after darkness fell. We felt the air change as the hair on our necks stood straight and a putrid sulfur smell settled around us. The guards on the battlements, seeing what we could not, sounded the alarm that called all warriors to arms; and the chaos that ensued was the diversion that the enemy needed to gain entrance into the city. Soon volley after volley of flaming black arrows pierced the sky and rained down upon us like a deluge of water. They had no discernable target, yet the sheer volume guaranteed that they would randomly hit many of the elves who were without cover. Adding to this sudden terror were the terrible roars of an unseen enemy and an oppressive orange glow that crept up the horizon. My watch and I scrambled to defensive positions as we kissed our ellith quickly, then sent them into Idril's care in the palace.

Ecthelion's watch was the first to face the fallen Maiar. These beings were large terrible monsters who walked upright on two legs or flew in over the walls. They had great horns coming out of their heads and hands that were gnarled with sharp claws. We had heard of the Balrogs of old – long buried and forgotten minions of Morgoth; but we had never seen such creatures of fire, and were easily overwhelmed when they broke down our gates and crashed through the first lines of archers.

My watch defended against the orcs – tortured elves that had been twisted to evil. At first, we hesitated to fight our own kind with swords, but we quickly realized that their elven feär had been stripped from their hroär. We had lost the desire to kill when we crossed the ice, but we quickly regained it to protect our ellith and elflings. These creatures took particular delight in hearing our children scream as they cut them down slowly, methodically, and without mercy. They delighted in torture and we all lost cognizance and thought at the sight of that horror. May the Valar have mercy on us in our retribution.

It seemed like only minutes, but nearly three hours later, I found myself in the palace preparing to guard the evacuation of the ellith and elflings. Tuor had just come from the battlement and was covered in Maeglin's blood. He related that the youngling was the elf who had betrayed our city and defenses to Morgoth's army. According to Tuor, Maeglin ranted that he would be made king and would be given Idril as wife as his reward for giving up our secrets. In our battle weary minds, we grasped that he was captured that day in the field and was easily tortured into betrayal. If only we had known how much of his father's weakness he inherited we could have prevented this entire massacre.

The passage we traveled was short in height, narrow in width, much too long and very dark. Even with our ability to see without light, this tunnel seemed to carry much more than physical darkness. It represented the darkness of evil. For us, being underground was a terror unto itself, so in addition to the horrors we endured as we were attacked, we now had the fear of being buried alive. Tuor and Idril led us through the passage, picking up strategically placed supplies on the way. I followed behind after watching my king and cousin being cut down to keep the orc army from pursuing us. Our eyes locked as I reached up to slice the rope that held the rocks piled overhead. When he nodded his head, I gave him the same acknowledgement of goodbye. No words needed to be said as I cut the rope and closed the entrance to our tunnel.

About an hour later, we emerged on the other side of the mountain. We looked back in time to see the glow of the fires, and my heart fell to realize that one of the Balrogs had chased us over ground. I will never know how he knew our route, but I realized at that moment that I was afraid. Not for myself, but for the survival of the precious few who were able to escape. My duty – the queen, Idril, and her son, the Prince Eärendil. My love, Lauriel. I knew that before the night passed, I would die for them; my only hope was that I could buy their freedom.


	4. My Death

_My Death_

My death did not come quickly. I alone stood at the knoll waiting for the beast to advance. His roar echoed through my bones, but I stood resolutely, biding my time. He laughed and goaded me, to no avail. I needed to remain calm and buy time for my people. Glancing back, I saw Tuor dragging Lauriel away. He knew, as did I, that this sacrifice needed to happen. Taking a brief moment, I pushed my fea to hers. _Do not weep, Meleth. I will always love you. This is meant to happen, and the Valar will give us another chance._ I wanted to say more, but the beast advanced too quickly. Closing my mind to hers, I turned to face my fate.

"Your leader is dead, Balrog. Are you ready to fall like a mindless orc, as well? I taunted.

"Do you really think that you will harm me, accursed elf? The Valar have turned their backs on you and your kin. Why fight me when you can join with me and gain vengeance instead."

As he parried my verbal jab, I sized him up. He stood no more than two elves high and his skin was like aged leather. His main weapons were his whip and claws, but his wings gave him an added dimension of size. And then there was the fire, ever-present around him and radiating from him. My question of how to fight such an abomination was answered as he unleashed his whip toward me.

_We are with you, Glorfindel, child of the Vanyar. _I did not know the voice I heard in my mind, but I knew that a sense of strength and comfort surged through me.

Leaping aside, I swung at the whip and sliced through it with my blade. The heat was tremendous, and cutting through it felt nearly the same as cleaving through rock. He roared in anger then, as I back swung and caught his wrist with the tip of my sword.

We continued in this fashion for what felt to be an eternity. Each time I caught his whip, it burned through my clothes and hair – the pain was indescribable; but I had the strength of the Valar reinforcing my hroa. Whenever I severed his whip, it grew back with fire extending through the length of it.

Gradually, our battle took us to the precipice overlooking the lake below. This had been a place of peace for me in the past, but Morgoth and his army stole that beauty this night. Now, the lake seemed to be afire in the glow of the fallen city, and the steam rose off the water in great billowing clouds. As we fought, I felt my energy begin to drain. My only thought was that if I was to die, I would rather it be here than in the plain below.

There! He slipped on his back foot and gave me an opening. Quickly I lunged forth and buried my sword into his chest as he raised his arms and struggled for balance. It took all of my strength to push through his hide, and as a result, I pushed him over the edge. I sank to my knees in exhaustion, thinking that I had done my duty and I could die in peace; but the Valar had other plans, it seemed.

Slowly, almost surreally, I saw the flaming whip creep ever higher in the air. My body had betrayed me and wouldn't move as the tendril snaked toward me. I felt it curl about my neck and hair, but surprisingly, I felt no pain. _Farewell, my dearest Lauriel. I love you. _As I was yanked off the ledge and fell forward, I heard the most beautiful music.

I never felt the end.

The loremasters tell of how the king of the Eagles, the mighty Thorondor carried my charred body through the air. His great talons cradling my remains as his powerful wings lifted us higher than all of the destruction. What they do not tell is that he made an oath that day, one that would be honored by all of his descendents for the rest of time.


	5. Mandos' Hall

Mandos' Hall

I woke to screaming and the stench of burned flesh and smoke; but what I did not realize at first, was that it was my own voice screaming.

"_All is well, tithen pen. You are safe now," _a gentle baritone voice comforted.

Feeling some comfort at that voice, and hearing a female singing softly, I clung desperately to whomever held me and let the horror slip away.

"_Be at peace, Glorfindel of the Vanyar. Your fea resides in my hall to rest and recover. You have done your duty and have earned this respite."_

* * *

I do not know when I woke again, but I felt myself to be at peace. Gradually, my vision focused, and I could see the forms of the Maiar in attendance about me.

"It is good to see you awake, Glorfindel," one of the females acknowledged.

"Am I in Mandos' Hall?" I questioned tentatively, afraid of the answer.

"_Indeed, Glorfindel. You are safe within my keeping," _

When I heard that gentle voice, I turned and saw Mandos himself watching me. He looked different than when I had lived in Valinor. My best description was that he glowed with a strange light. I was surprised to see and hear him chuckle slightly.

_In my hall, little one, our bodies are different. When we are outside, our bodies take a more solid form. _

"How long have I been here," I asked, wondering what the truth would be.

"_Time has no meaning here, Glorfindel. You have been here long enough for your Fea to heal. Now, dear child, it is time for you to stand in judgment of your life."_

As I reflected on this, my thoughts carried me back to my battle with the balrog. I had given my life to help Lauriel and the others escape. Wasn't that justice for my crimes?

_Nay child, that was sacrifice. Your judgment is based on your life, not your death. I do not judge any, I only care for all of the lost feär until they are ready to stand before Manwe._

* * *

Mahanaxar. The circle of judgment. The meeting place of the Valar. And I stood alone in the middle. As I studied the Valar before me, I contemplated my life, hoping that they wouldn't find it all bad. I tried not to fidget as I waited, but patience was not something that I had perfected in my lifetime. It may have been my imagination, but I thought I heard some quiet laughter before Manwe spoke.

_Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower, you stand before us today awaiting judgment of the life that you were given. Are you prepared to render an account to us?_

I swallowed and looked at the leader of the Valar. Voicing more courage than I felt, I answered, "Aye, I am ready." Before I could blink, scenes from my life began passing before my eyes.

My parents and coming of age.

The uprising and kin slaying in Valinor.

Arguing with my father.

Seeing my mother cry.

Making my choice of allegiance.

Crossing the ice.

Seeing the chasm open and Idril falling in with her mother.

Diving into the icy water to save Idril.

The rise of Gondolin stone by stone.

A summer afternoon picnic with Lauriel.

Standing by Turgon when Eärendil was born.

The fire and fall of my city.

Idril carrying Eärendil through the tunnel.

Facing the balrog.

Seeing the whip coming to my neck.

The fall to my death.

_If you could live this life again, Glorfindel, would you change any part?_

'Would I?' I wondered. Had I not crossed the Helcarax, Idril might have died. Gondolin might never have been built. I would not have fought the balrog nor would I be standing in this circle. But then again, these things could have still happened without me and I could still have died in some other grisly fashion. I did not have the gift of foreknowledge, nor did I have the power to influence the future – unless I had lived in the past. The power of hindsight allowed me to speak my answer.

"Nay, I would not change it. I do not have the wisdom of the Valar, but I do know that my life had meaning – and I do not regret it."

_You have spoken well, Glorfindel of the Vanyar. We, of the Valar, are well pleased. I judge you to be pure of fea and can find no evil within you. When you made the decision to travel with the lost children; I promised that if you were loyal to the truth and followed the will of the Valar, you would be held blameless in the great circle. Verily, I keep my word and tell you that you are twice blessed. _

_First, your noble sacrifice to save the refugees of Gondolin has earned you the gift of renewed life on Arda. You shall not face death again; however, this gift of life has a condition. You shall be a protector to the lines of Turgon. Your life will be tied to the heirs of Eärendil until such time as the second born shall inherit Arda. By following the path of the first born, you shall be the protector to the final son of Elros._

_You shall also be given the gift of love that you were denied by your death. Lauriel Ingloriel passed into Mandos' Hall shortly after your death and is still resting. Because of your sacrifice, her fea shall be reborn at a later date and you shall be reunited._

_Glorfindel of the Vanyar, you are a favored child of the Valar. We ask much of you in return for this chance to live again. Do you accept these conditions and these gifts?_

Finis

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to all of the readers who followed this story. For those that would like to learn more about Glorfindel's future, please read the companion work, Corpsman, Up!


End file.
